The Angel Who Lost His Voice
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: After a fight with Hikari...Takeru finds himself in a whole new world...fighting a new war...with Patamon and A Black Dragon at his side... slight Drakengard and FF7 crossover...TakeruOC, Warning Hikari bashing.
1. A New Adventure!

**Disclaimor: I don't own Digimon Drakengard or Final Fantasy 7**

**Summary: After a fight with Hikari...Takeru finds himself in a new world...and dragged into a war... This story is a slight crossover with Drakengard...and Final Fantasy 7... Takeru/OC...Hikari-bashing...**

** Rated for: Blood, Violence, and Overall a lot of pain... grins**

**Warning: Some characters are really OC in this story...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure! **

A blonde, blue eyed, teenager walked towards the park… An odd pig with bat ears/wings was riding on his head. 'Tonight is the day…'

Tonight was indeed the day…tonight he was going to tell his best friend, Hikari Yagami, that he was in love with her… He had invited her early that morning to the park…

"TK…did you have to do this so late…" muttered the bat pig sleepily…

"Sorry Patamon…but if I keep putting it off it'll drive me crazy…" muttered the teen… "I hope everything goes alright…" 'What am I thinking about…of course I'll go alright…Hikari's always flirting with me…I'm sure she feels the same way…'

Takeru continued to walk, just staring at the full moon. The next thing he knew he was face first against the pavement, and Patamon went flying. "Ugh…" TK looked down towards his feet to find whatever it was that tripped him…what he found was a green stone… "What the?"

TK lifted himself up to his feet and pick up the stone. The second he did so it started shining a deep blue color.

"WOAH! TK what is it?"

"I don't know Patamon…" Suddenly the blue stone stopped shining and dissolved into Takeru's hand. "What the hell? It just disappeared…"

"I don't like this TK"

Takeru looked at his hand for a while before shaking his head… "It's not important right now…I'll figure this out later." Takeru got up, picking up Patamon at the same time, and continued walking.

Takeru walked into the park; to find Hikari…she was wearing a white summer dress with pink flowers, and pink shoes…She let her hair grow out in the passed three years, since the fight with **BelialVamdemon (MaloMyotismon), **now it reaches to her mid back.

Takeru ahd changed as well… He's currently wearing a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair has grown out somewhat, but its still relatively the same, spiky, though a little bit more tamed, do to his brother's nagging.

Takeru walked up to her. Patamon flew off of Takeru's head and flew over to **Tailmon (Gatomon)**.

Tailmon and Patamon ran off together, leaving the two fourteen year olds alone.

Hikari turned her crimson eyes towards TK, "So what did you want to talk about TK? Couldn't it have waited till morning? It's…" She checked her watch, "10:14 at night…"

Takeru sighed… "Well…I wanted to tell you something now…I just couldn't wait."

Hikari looked at Takeru curiously… "Well…what is it? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Takeru nodded, "Well you see…I…I…I love you Hikari." Takeru finally managed to get it out, as he snapped his eyes shut. After a while he opened his eyes to look at Hikari…She had a shocked look on her face…After a while her face looked like it began to look queasy and then she started pacing back and forth…Patamon and Tailmon, who were watching the two teens were beginning to get worried. Takeru on the other hand was sweating bullets…Finally Hikari stopped and turned towards Takeru, she looked sad…

"TK…I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way…"

And then Takeru's heart shattered… "Oh…"

Hikari started pacing again…this time when she stopped she stared at Takeru with angry eyes…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! TK I treasured our friendship…How could you ruin it by telling me this!" Takeru did a double take.

_---Hikari---_

'It isn't a surprise…I knew that TK was head over heels in love with me, just like Daisuke used to be…But he was never suppose to actually tell me this! Why would he ruin what we have! Damn him…How the am I suppose to tell him that I don't love him without hurting him? This is all his fault!'

_---Narrative---_

"Hikari…I'm sorry…I treasured out friendship as well…I don't want to ruin it either…If you don't love me…can we at least remain friends."

Hikari glared at him, "How could I possibly remain friends with you when all you want is to get in my pants!"

Takeru did a double take… "What! Hikari I don't-"

"Shut up! You're just like every other guy! You just want one thing out of girls!"

"Hikari-"

She slapped him, "Is this why you were such a 'good friend'. How long have you been trying to get in bed with me!"

"I haven't-"

She slapped him again, "You stupid bastard! I never want to see you again…"

With that she turned and ran…Tailmon following close behind…

Takeru felt his heart shatter again. Tears flowed down his face freely as Patamon walked up to him…

Takeru didn't say a word; he just turned and froze once again. There standing before him was Yamato Ishida, his brother, and Sora Tachiwaka, his brother's girl friend…They had their mouths wide opened…

Takeru just walked passed them when he felt Yamato grab his arm, "TK…I'm so sorry…we saw the whole thing…" TK freed his arm from Yamato's grasp…

"Just leave me alone…"

Yamato shivered at the ice in Takeru's words… Sora stepped forward, "She's just confused…I'll talk to her…"

Takeru didn't answer her…he just left…

_---The next morning---_

Takeru, wearing his green school jacket, was walking to school. His hair was disheveled, and his skin was paler. His eyes lost all life within them…

Patamon, who was hiding in the young man's bag, was worried about his partner…He didn't know what to do…

Takeru walked into the gates. He saw many of his school mates everywhere…around… He could see his brother with Sora at one corner, Mimi and Koushiro standing next to them…He could see Miyako and Ken working on something computer related. Daisuke was off to the side, talking to some soccer friends…He saw Taichi…glaring daggers at him… 'Does he think bad of me as well?' He finally spotted Hikari, glaring daggers at him as well…

She started walking…She walked straight to…Daisuke. She grabbed him by the head, pulled him down and smashed her lips towards his… That was the last straw…his heart was completely shattered…Takeru ran…

_---Yamato---_

'I can believe my eyes! Hikari just kissed Daisuke…There is no way she just 'happened' to kiss him that moment. She waited for Takeru to show up on purpose…' Yamato growled as he shook his fist…he could hear Sora growl as well…as well as Mimi…They had told Mimi the story of what happened early at school…they hoped that together they could make Hikari understand that she over reacted…but that seemed unimportant at the moment…Yamato took off after Takeru.

'Hikari can wait! I got to help Takeru…'

Without knowing it Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro, though Koushiro was at the moment terrified of the two girls, were hot on Yamato's tail.

_---Taichi---_

'To say I was surprised would be an understatement…Hikari just kissed Daisuke…in front of TK…When Hikari came to me last night…she stated that TK was a major asshole towards her…to be honest…it didn't sound like the TK I know and respect…but I found myself getting angrier and angrier at him…when I saw him show up…I glared at him and I was about to walk up to him to have a little _chat_…but Hikari did this…I can't believe she would do this to him…it almost makes me feel sorry for TK…almost…'

Taichi watched Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro run after Takeru… 'I'll speak with TK later…and Hikari…'

_---Takeru (a hour later)---_

Takeru stopped running…He started panting heavily…He started gasping for air…

"TK what happened! What's wrong."

Takeru, for about the hundredth time, ignored Patamon's question… 'How could she…how could she do this to me…'

Takeru started walking. Patamon finally popped his head out of TK's backpack… "TK?"

He was once again ignored…. Patamon finally gave up…

Takeru walked for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes…They were walking around an underdeveloped part of town…condemned buildings everywhere…

ROAR!

TK turned towards the sound of the roar. "What was that?"

Patamon shrugged, "I don't know…A digimon maybe?"

Takeru shrugged, "Possible…ever since the second digital wars…people have been getting their own digimon…Lets go check it out…Takeru and Patamon went towards the condemned house, where the roar originated from…

Takeru walked in…noting the rotting wood and broken floor boards…

"Wow this place should be condemned…"

Takeru sweat dropped, "It is…"

"Oh…"

TK continued to walk…He walked into what looked like the living room just in time to see this blue portal like object shrink and disappear. "A portal? Maybe it is a digimon…"

Takeru walked forward but paused when he felt something breathing over him…and he also saw a shadow engulf him…

Takeru leaped forward and turned towards the thing behind him…What he saw startled him…

A large brutish create…green skin…yellow teeth…rusty armor…A large axe in his hand. Takeru stared at him…

"A digimon? No…wait…this things different…"

"I agree TK…"

"ROAR!" It yelled…As it charged…

Patamon leapt forward.

PATAMON! Digivolve to- 

He didn't finished as the monster smashed Patamon with the blunt edge of his axe, smashing the digimon against the wall…

Takeru ran to Patamon… "PATAMON NO!" Takeru scooped the little thing in his arms…

"ROAR!" The creature charged at Takeru…

'Figures…this is when I'm going to die…my heart is already dead…might as well go with it…'

Images flashed through Takeru's head… Yamato, Sora, Ken, His mother, His father, the rest of his friends, and Patamon… 'NOOOOO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!'

Without TK knowing it…his hand glowed blue… "NOOO" He raised his right arm up and a large, sharp, piece of ice flew out of his hand. The piece of ice impaled the monster threw the chest, and sent him flying against the wall…The creature struggled against the javelin of ice that staked him to the wall…Blood spewed out of the hole in it's chest…

Takeru's eyes widened, "What the hell is that? What the hell is that thing…"

"What you did was use MY material…and that thing is…or actually _was_ an orc…"

Takeru turned to the voice. A brown haired boy…with a black biped dragon behind him…

"Sup…my name's Ryo Akiyama!"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yea Materia...i hoped you enjoyed it...**

** REVIEW...  
**


	2. The Pact!

**Disclaimor: I don't own Digimon, Drakengard, or FF7 (though i own copies of each thumbs up)**

**Summary: After a fight with Hikari...Takeru finds himself in a new world...and dragged into a war... This story is a slight crossover with Drakengard...and Final Fantasy 7... Takeru/OC...Hikari-bashing...**

** Rated for: Blood, Violence, and Overall a lot of pain... grins**

**Warning: Some characters are really OC in this story...**

**A/N: Second chapter...i reposted this one and the First...i hope you enjoyed the remake...**

**ATTENTION ALL FLAMERS! Your flames better be hotter than Angelus'...or poor poor you... **

**Chapter 2: The Pact!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ryo, Cyberdramon, Takeru, and Patamon were all flying through this blue dimension.

'No turning back now…'

_---Flashback---_

"_So let me get this straight…your fighting in a war…in another dimension similar to that of the digital world?"_

_Ryo nodded, "That's pretty much the short version…"_

"_And one of the weapons you use is this green orb?" Takeru asked as he extended his hand, holding the green orb that he absorbed earlier that day…Ryo taught him earlier how to 'un-equip' it…_

"Yup that's about it…" Ryo said in a non-chalant way. "How…How did I use it just now…I've had no training in using it…" 

"_Sometimes you can activate it just with instinct alone…it becomes like a sixth sense…When you learn how to use it better…your 'magic' will become much stronger…and you'll be able to use it without wasting as much of your ' mana'…"_

_Takeru's head was spinning, "What is mana?"_

"_That'll take to long to explain…best left for another time…but the short version is that it's a spiritual energy that all living creatures possess…"_

Takeru was having a hard time taking this in…Takeru heard Ryo's stomach growl…large 

"_You don't believe me?"_

_Takeru sighed, "Its hard to NOT believe you…with everything that's happened in the digital word…"_

_Ryo grabbed onto the orb and concentrated his 'mana' through it…and made Takeru reabsorb it…_

"_Hey!"_

_Ryo grabbed Takeru and dragged him up…he concentrated mana into his right hand, which glowed Purple. A purple blast shot from Ryo's hand, and hit the Orc, a blue portal appeared in its place, which absorbed the Orc._

"_That's the thing that the Orc came from…"_

_Ryo shrugged, "Yea the bastard probably got a hold of Portal Materia, and also learned how to use it…happens once every few blue moons…"_

_Ryo dragged Takeru through the portal._

"_Wait I don't want to go…"_

"_TK!" Patamon screamed as he ran towards the portal. He felt something kick him and he fell through the portal._

_Cyberdramon smirked and followed the three into the portal._

_---End Flashback---_

"Just who the hell are you anyway…how did you get involve in this war…"

Ryo shrugged, "I started dimension hopping again after I got into a fight with my girlfriend…we're kind of on a break right now…Anyway I stumbled on this…Esper World…and startled helping the native people against there enemy…I'm not the only one though…there are others…like me…"

"I see…so this happened when you got into a fight with your girlfriend?" Takeru stated sadly…

"Ruki punched his lights out for standing her up for the third time…" muttered Cyberdramon…

Ryo glared at his partner… "Shut up!"

Takeru and Patamon chuckled at this…

"So how did you learn all you know?" (Takeru)

"I learned some things from the native species to the planet…and others from other humans…" (Ryo)

"Why were you in my dimension? How did you lose the materia?" (Takeru)

"I went to visit a friend of mine named Ken…and I was kind of screwing around…I was practicing my juggling skills and I lost it…decided to go pick it up later…" Ryo laughed…

Takeru sweat dropped, 'Ken…does he mean…'

"There's the gate…lets go!"

They flew through a white light…

_---Esper World---_

The group of four landed in an opened field… "I really wished you wouldn't have dragged me here by the way…"

Ryo shrugged, "Oh you'll have fun…"

Takeru sighed and looked around, Grass as far as the eye could see… In one direction a forest…in another what appeared to be a fort…in another the sea…and in the last…A huge army of orcs…

"Shit!" muttered Ryo…

_---Yamato---_

Yamato was panting, 'Damn it…why did he have to be the athlete in the family…'

Yamato was starting to lose hope… 'He wouldn't come here…nothing but condemned houses in this direction…'

Yamato turned and walked another direction…him, Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro had split up…

_---Takeru and Ryo---_

Ryo stared at Takeru… "They're coming…RUN!"

He screamed as he pushed Takeru in the direction of the fort…Both of you hide…

"But what about you?" Takeru questioned…

"I'll be fine…I can fight these guy's easily…but not if I have to protect you" He muttered as he began to get surrounded by fire…

"Ryo!"

"GO!"

"Come on TK!" Patamon muttered…

Takeru sighed and picked up Patamon…

They both ran….towards the fort…

_---Ryo---_

"Ifrit…Cyberdramon…lets go!" A fiery shadow appeared from Ryo. Ryo and the shadow both pushed their right arms forward, towards the rampaging Orcs, "HELL FIRE!", they screamed in unison, and sent a wave of crimson flames at the Orcs, scorching at least ten on the spot. Ryo smirked at the Orcs, who seemed to be scared of him now…Cyberdramon launched himself into the air and proceeded to fight as well…

Cyberdramon launched himself at an orc screaming, "Cyber Nail!" As he stabbed his claw threw an orc's abdomen…

**"Ryo…Lets burn these nothings to ash…"**

Ryo heard the spirit he made a pact with loud and clear…Ryo smirked…

_---Takeru---_

Takeru continued to run, 'How did I get dragged into this mess…'

"TK behind us!"

TK turned slightly to see ten large Orcs on his tail… 'Did they kill Ryo? Or did they just run past him?'

Patamon jumped out of his arms

**PATAMON! shinka to…ANGEMON!**

The Angel digimon rushed towards the first Orc and smashed it in the head with his staff… He turned to the second and charged his attack, "HAND OF FATE…HA!"

He blasted the Orc with the light attack…the beam blasting the Orc back…

One of the Orcs ran right past Angemon though…right passed him and right towards the retreating Takeru… Slashing the boy in the back with a sword

"AAAHHHHHH!" Takeru cried as he fell to ground, bleeding from the back…not a deep cut…but it still hurt like hell…

Angemon flew to the orc and bashed the orc in the head with his staff.

Angemon gathered TK up in his arms and flew off towards the fort… "Can you move TK?"

Takeru was slightly sobbing in pain, "Yea I think so…"

Angemon looked at the boy sadly… "Go hide in the fort…I'll take care of the orcs…" Angemon flew towards the fort at full speed. He landed at the gate and placed the boy on his feet slowly… "Go on…"

Takeru, carefully, started limping inside of the fort…Angemon stood at the opening…

Takeru followed the path inside and what he saw shocked him… In, what he assumed to be the courtyard, laid a black dragon…bleeding from multiple cuts, chained down…

He walked up to the creature…carefully, "Are you alright?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" hissed the dragon

From the sound of the voice…Takeru assumed it was female…

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, trying to calm the beast…

"WORRY ABOUT YOUSELF, APE!"

TK winced at the ice in her words

_---Outside---_

Angemon smashed another orc in the head…There were only three left…Two charge him at once and Angemon did all he could to block the two orcs' attack. The third, armed with a club, ran passed him…

"NOOO!"

_---Inside---_

Takeru was still astonished with the dragoness… She was about the size of a one-story house…She had two legs…its front legs being attached to her wings… The onyx creature had multiple bone-like spikes coming from her tail. Two gray demonic horns on her head. Her red, slit like, eyes were glaring at Takeru.

Takeru heard something come from behind him. He turned to see an orc right behind him…

The orc roared and charged…at the dragon…

Takeru's eyes widened as he ran to intercept the beast.

The orc swung his club at the dragon, but was intercepted by Takeru who flew in the way of it…It sent Takeru flying a few yards back…

Tears were in Takeru's eyes…he was sure that his left arm was broken…and blood was starting to come out of his mouth…

"FOOL! Why did you interfere…"

'I don't know…' he said in his mind, though he knew the dragon couldn't hear him…

The orc turned its attention to the blonde as he walked towards him…grinning…

Takeru, reaching into a mana, extended his right hand… 'If I'm going to die…I might as well at least kill him'…remembering Ryo's quick tutorial on magic earlier that day…His right hand shone blue and an icy javelin exploded from his hand, stabbing the orc in the heart and blasting the beast backwards, knocking him into the wall…the beast gave one last shriek…and then was motionless…

Takeru lowered his arm…and just let go…

"FOOL! Don't give up yet…"

Takeru looked at the dragon, "I…suppose…y-y-you…have a b-b-b-etter…idea.."

The dragon nodded slightly, "A pact…there's no other way…"

"A…what…"

"It means that we'll become pact partners…in the end we'll both live to see tomorrow…Just put your right hand over you heart…" Takeru, not wanting to die, did as he was told… "Good…"

It started…the dragon's eyes started to glow white, as did Takeru's…

The dragon started to look like it was trying to regurgitate…

Takeru's hand suddenly went through his chest…

The dragon spat out what looked like a heart, which was surrounded by a clear globe…

Takeru pulled out his hand and with it, his heart, which was surrounded by a clear orb...

The two orbs flew at each other… and merged…light exploded from the fusion…

Takeru could here his wounds begin to heal…his arm mend…that's not all though…he felt his muscles pulsate some…

The dragon's wounds also healed and she found the strength to break the chains…

The light exploded…and in its place stood the black dragon…with Takeru riding on her back…

The beast roared, so all could hear her… **"You foul beast will rue the day you dared to attack me!"**

With that, she took off into the clear blue sky.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

** A/N: i hoped you liked it...Review...or i'll send Leonard's Fairy to your house (man she's annoying)**


	3. The True Owner of the Great Sword!

** Disclaimor: I don't own Digimon, Drakengard, or FF7.**

**Summary: After a fight with Hikari...Takeru finds himself in a new world...and dragged into a war... This story is a slight crossover with Drakengard...and Final Fantasy 7... Takeru/OC...Hikari-bashing...**

** Rated for: Blood, Violence, and Overall a lot of pain... grins**

**Warning: Some characters are really OC in this story...****  
**

** A/N: WARNING A friend warned me to say this (I don't think this will get me in trouble...but i figure better safe than sorry.) This game uses Drakengard religion (mythology)...Those of you who haven't played Drakengard 1 or 2...will probably find some of the things i'm saying strange...so i asked you PLEASE don't flame me (or think i'm some kind of cult member)...i'd prefer not to talk about religion (any) at all...but it's kind of important to the Drakengard story...so if your going to blame someone...don't blame the poor college student.**

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 3: The True Owner of the Great Sword!  
**

Takeru and the black dragon flew at high speeds towards the sky…

Takeru opened his mouth to speak but couldn't… 'Must be the air pressure…' They were still flying at high speeds up…

Once the two leveled off…Takeru took a look around…they weren't as high as the clouds…but they were still a good distance up… He could slightly make out the image of Cyberdramon fighting the orcs down below…he could also see a glowing flame shooting fire balls at the orcs… He turned to look around, he saw that Angemon flew into the fort, 'He must be worried…about me…I better tell her to go back down…'

"Goblin flying machines!" The dragon roared…

Takeru looked forward to see multiple hot air balloons in front, fifteen. They were composed of large tan balloons, tied to brown wooden baskets. The baskets possessed what seemed to be turbines, which Takeru assumed were used to fly the balloon…Takeru could make out the images of small green creatures, with pointed ears, in the baskets…

"I'll bring them down!"

The dragon shot forward towards the small fleet of hot air balloons…multiple fireballs shot out of the hot air balloons and towards the black dragon…

"Hang on you fool!" The dragon screamed, as she did a barrel roll to avoid all the fireballs… "ROAR!"

The dragon flew at one of the hot air balloons, towards the balloon portion of it, and squeezed it with her claws, popping the balloon, letting the basket, and the occupants fall to their doom.

The dragon did a dive, to avoid more fireballs, and shot a jet of fire towards one of the baskets, burning the occupants of the basket alive…

She did a quick flip, to avoid more fireballs…

The entire mean while, Takeru was holding on for dear life… 'Can't she fly upright?'

The dragon shot two consecutive fireballs out of her mouth, and towards two balloons, popping the balloon portion of the hot-air balloon…

Takeru saw fireballs coming at them from behind, he tried to scream to watch out, but couldn't…

"AARRRGHHH!" The dragon screamed as the fireballs connected, singing the tail and portions of her back…also sending Takeru flying off… "HUMAN!"

'I'M FALLING!', the boy screamed in his mind…Takeru tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth… 'This is the end…'

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him, and his fall begin to slow. He looked up and smiled at his savior… It was none other than Angemon… "TK…are you alright…"

Before TK could try to answer, three hot-air balloons made their way towards the duo…and multiple fireballs flew towards the two airborne blondes…

_---Dragon---_

'First these odd apes…now Angels enter our world? What madness has the world descended to?', mused the dragon, 'At any rate, the brat's ok now, and so am I…' She paused to look at the goblins that were circling around her in the hot-air ballons, "WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU BASTARDS!" she roared.

_---Takeru & Angemon---_

Angemon, whilst hanging on to TK, started doing quick aerial dodges to avoid being hit by the flames… 'ANGEMON!'

Angemon started glowing gold, as did TK's digivice, the crest of hope appearing on the boy's head.

**Angemon chou shinka! Holy Angemon!**

The angel digimon emerged from the light, TK still in his arms, with purple armor…and in the place of his golden staff, was the blade Excalibur…

Holy Angemon dash at one of the hot air balloons and cut the robes, which attached the balloon to the basket, off…sending the goblins to fall to their deaths…

He quickly turned to the other two and made a circle with his Excalibur, leaving a purple silhouette…after the circle was completed, a golden gate materialized, spun, and opened, "Heaven's Gate!" Holy Angemon called out…

The Gate sucked the two hot-air balloons in, before closing and disappearing.

Takeru sighed in relief as the two goblin machines disappeared…but him, and Holy Angemon, were unaware of the fact that three more flying machines appeared behind them…this time however, they didn't shoot fireballs…

They shot Holy Angemon with a surge of electricity, shocking the Angel digimon from the back… The Angel wasn't able to protect the boy completely, as their bodies were still connected, and the electrical current flowed from Angemon, hitting Takeru.

The second the electrical current stopped, both blondes dropped to the ground. Takeru had lost consciousness, however Holy Angemon was still awake and was able to maneuver his body so that he was under Takeru…The two warriors of hope landed with a thud, Takeru safe in the arms of Holy Angemon…

"TK…"muttered the Angel. No response…after a few moments, Holy Angemon's eyes widened.

_---Yamato---_

'Damn it TK, where are you?' thought the disappointed blonde. They had been looking for the child of hope for close to two hours already, with no luck. "Find anything Sora?" He asked as he walked up to the redheaded girl of love.

"No…" replied the disappointed girl, "But don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." 'I hope.'

Yamato sighed

_---Holy Angemon---_

'I've failed…', thought the distressed angel.

Takeru's heart had stopped…

'What am I suppose to do…' The angel was kneeled over the boy, who was lying motionless on the ground. 'Perhaps I can…but would it even work? Do I even have the strength left?' Tears started going down the angel's face. 'Am I crying?' Holy Angemon's look of despair was quickly replaced with a look of determination… 'I do have one thing…my life…for his…'

The angel got into position…gathering all of his energy…ALL OF IT…

During this time Holy Angemon began to remember…

_Eight-year-old Takeru finally woke up after his fall. Tokomon, who had been standing right beside him, started jumping up and down. "You're here! You're here! You're here! You're here!"_

Holy Angemon started to glow gold…

A_ngemon, finally achieving champion status, flew into the air, between Takeru and Devimon. The Angel digimon blasted the demon with all of his energy. "HAND OF FATE!"_

The air around the Angel started crackling with energy.

_Chibi TK and Kari fell from the rope. Holy Angemon, finally achieving the status of ultimate, flew up to catch the two._

Holy Angemon motioned his hands so that he it looked like he was praying.

_Holy Angemon appeared once again, this time with the power of the Stone of Destiny. He once again stood in front of Takeru's enemy, Black Wargreymon._

"Holy Disinfection!"

_Takeru was in his room studying, Patamon was simply sitting in his lap…_

The light bathed Takeru…even in his weakened state Holy Angemon could feel the boy's heart start beating again…

_Takeru and Patamon are sitting at a table. Takeru is holding two vanilla ice cream cones. One of which he is licking, the other he is holding out for Patamon. Patamon quickly bites down on the cone, eating it in one bite. He swallows, and then his eyes widened. "AAAHHHHH TAKERU! BRAIN FREEZE!" He screams as he starts running around in circles wildly. TK tries, and fails, to stifle his laughter._

Holy Angemon grinned, tears still falling down his cheeks…His data started to slowly disappear, starting at his feet. 'This isn't the end of our friendship TK…wait for me…and I'll come back to you…' Holy Angemon looked forward as the black dragon landed next to a few feet away from them. "I don't know what sort of connection you've made with Takeru…but please take care of him…" The dragon made no response. The angel turned back to the boy, 'I hate to leave you alone in this strange world-' Holy Angemon looked down at his right wrist… "Perhaps I can leave you a piece of me after all…" Holy Angemon reached for Excalibur and pulled it off his wrist, he stared at the sword for a while before placing it gently in front of the boy… "I hope it will protect you, until I come back at least…" Holy Angemon's data was almost completely gone…

_Patamon and TK were both sleeping…_

Holy Angemon completely disappeared…all except a few feathers that fell into Takeru's hand, a few seconds later the feathers turned into a white egg, with golden stripes…

The dragon snorted… 'Giving up his own life for this boy…how foolish…'

_---Hours later---_

Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Iori, Miyako, and Ken were all standing in the Takaishi apartment… Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi were there as well, the former holding the crying latter…

"Ok…you all have the areas that you are suppose to check…Let's go out their and find TK…" Yamato said. They hadn't had any luck finding Takeru earlier. They decided to split up the different areas, combing the city in groups of two. They already called the police a few hours earlier.

The eight digidestined got up and made for the door.

Yamato opened the door and growled…Taichi was standing on the other side.

"What do YOU want?"

Tai sighed, "I want to speak with TK…"

"He's missing!" Yamato spat.

Tai's eyes widened, "What!"

"Did I stutter?"

Tai lowered his head, "If you're going to go look for him…I want to help…"

Yamato stared at him for a while. "Ok…"

The nine digidestined walked out of the apartment. "Yamato." Yamato turned to his father, "Your mother and I will be looking by car…" Yamato nodded as the group split…

"Hey Taichi?"

Tai turned to Ken, "Yea?"

"Could you accompany Miyako for me?"

Tai and Miyako both raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to try a different approach…Takeru didn't use a digiport from his room…but he may have found some other way to get to the digiworld…I'm going to do a quick scan and see if I can find anything…"

Taichi and Miyako nodded and started walking.

Ken turned and walked towards his apartment, shortly after the Second Digital War, Ken and his family moved to Odaiba.

'I hope you didn't go to the digital world alone Takeru…who knows what could happen to you…'

_---Takeru---_

TK opened his eyes…

He got up and looked around…it was nighttime. Takeru was lying down with a blanket over him. Over to the side were Ryo, Cyberdramon, the black dragon, and a strange red wisp-like creature. Takeru's eyes widened.

"You're awake!" Noted Ryo.

"…" Takeru tried to speak but couldn't get the words out…

"Fool! You can't talk anymore…such is the price of our pact…", muttered the black dragon.

Takeru's eyes widened. 'I can't speak anymore?'

Ryo sighed and walked over to TK, with a mirror, "Stick out your tongue."

TK did as he was told and stuck out his tongue, revealing a strange tattoo on it, some kind of seal. He looked at Ryo with confusion.

"It's the price of making a pact…you have to give up something for more power…I did the same thing…I gave up the ability to taste food…or ever be sated by it…because of that I'm always hungry…though I still eat to receive energy." Ryo sighed. "It's the price of my pact with Ifrit." Ryo pointed to the wisp.

Takeru looked at Ryo in distress.

Ryo sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil… "Write."

Takeru quickly jotted own what was on his mind, _"Where is Patamon?"_

Ryo sighed, 'I'm not going to enjoy this…' Ryo got up and walked over to his bag, "During the fight…your heart stopped…and Holy Angemon gave up his life to save yours"

Takeru's eyes were at their widest. Ryo reached into his bag and pulled out two items…the first was the wrist band which contained the blade of hope, Excalibur…

The second was an egg.

Takeru jumped up and ran to the egg and snatched it away… 'Patamon…no…' Tears poured down the boy's cheek.

_---Deep in the Darkness---_

A young girl was walking down a dark hallway. Her cherry red hair fell down to her mid back, two bangs framing her face. She wore a dark black dress, with multiple silver runes adorning it. The dress almost completely covered her body, only leaving her hands, feet, neck, and head uncovered. One her back was a black staff, with a demonic creature carved on top. She also wore dark blue gloves and shoes.

Two creatures were following close behind her.

The first looked like a dark purple fox…though it had long rabbit-like ears, and a long cat like tail. A red jewel adorned its forehead.

The second looked almost exactly like Gatomon, with the exception that this creature was black.

A cloaked figure appeared behind her.

"What do you want Daemon?" She asked in a monotone voice, as her crimson eyes danced towards the evil digimon.

"We're moving on with the next phase in our plans…we want YOU to lead the attack…"

The girl nodded…

With that Daemon disappeared…

"Insolent fool…", muttered the fox.

"Calm yourself Kitsune…" laughed Black Gatomon.

The girl continued walking…the fox and the cat close on her tail.

_---Takeru---_

It had been close to an hour before Takeru finally stopped crying…though he was still cradling Patamon's egg.

He walked over to the paper and quickly started jotting something down before handing it to Ryo, _"I want to go home! NOW!**"**_

Ryo sighed… "I tried…" Ryo pointed up into the night sky. Takeru looked up to see a red moon, "I don't understand why…but a lunar eclipse screws with portal material. We can't until the next full moon, one month from now…"

Takeru's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry TK, I completely miscalculated the timing of this. If someone comes to this world using the material after tonight…we can use their material to return home…but ever single portal material on the planet is completely useless now…"

Takeru's legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

'What am I suppose to do…how can I survive without Patamon…' TK thought in despair…

"I have seen that look many times before", muttered the black dragon, "A wise dragon once said, _"If you wish to live, trust only yourself! Let revenge be your only creed."_

Takeru looked at the dragon with a sad look.

Ryo put something in Takeru's face, "This was left by Holy Angemon apparently."

Takeru looked at Excalibur before reaching for it. The second he grabbed it, it exploded into a golden light. When the light died down, a brand new sword appeared. The hilt was gold, and the cross-guard was composed of two angels wings. The blade was silver and double edged. Takeru grabbed the blade, the true form of Excalibur.

"Let this be your blade…fool human…"

_---Ken's House---_

Ken was busy typing through multiple codes, "Have you found him yet Ken?"

"Not yet Wormon…wait!" Ken looked at the screen, "There's some kind of distortion here…hmmm let's check it out…" 'Maybe it has something to do with TK's disappearance.' "Digiport open!"

_---Esper World---_

The moon was shining brightly. It shone brightest on the sandy beach. The almost deserted beach…ALMOST.

A young girl lied on the beach, unconscious. Her long blonde hair disheveled. A purple jacket, skirt, and matching hat. She also had on a striped white and blue shirt.

Since she was unconscious…she didn't notice the glowing light that was coming towards her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Two new girls show up...and Ken may be on the right track.**

** Let me give you a hint...if you are a big digimon fan...than you most likely KNOW one of these two girls (only one being OC)...**

** Have a nice day.**

**PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW  
**


End file.
